


The A1 Session

by theangelicstoryteller



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Longing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelicstoryteller/pseuds/theangelicstoryteller





	The A1 Session

Kankri pressed half his face into the wall as the other half was staring at her. He’d done this before, of course, so he knew he wasn’t going to be caught. He was far enough away that not even his bright sweater would be seen.

She was talking to Porrim. He loved it when she talked to Porrim the most. She just stood in such a way that accentuated her wonderful curves, her perfectly sized hips and breasts…

He felt red starting to spread quickly across his face. He couldn’t believe that she could trigger him like this by just standing there and speaking to someone. How he felt a reaction way too low below his high belt. He didn’t believe that she could have a reaction to him between his legs.

He hid his entire face between the wall, trying, to calm himself. He was triggered so badly. He talked himself down from his triggering emotions, and three minutes later, he turned back to look at her.

She was still talking to Porrim. She had her board in front of her now, not triggering him her as she had done before. To further not be triggered, he stared at her face instead.

She had taken off her glasses now. Her teal eyes shinning in the light. She looked more serious than she usually did when she spoke to Porrim. That’s when he loved to watch her the most. That facade that he always watched her put on.

He loved to watch the movements in her face, the way she showed her emotions so clearly in the small movements in her mouth. Her eyes didn’t usually reveal much, but her lips and eyebrows really show what’s on her mind.

He sighed. He was starting to hate this vow of celibacy. He wanted to ask her to be with him, to be his matesprit. He wanted to hold her hand and to sit with her, to touch her face… to kiss her lips, caress her face and body…

He snapped out of it when he saw her starting to walk away from Porrim, waving goodbye. With a sigh, he decided it was time to go. He only makes it so far, however, when he only gets so far when he runs into Aranea, and the two start in their own conversation.

Latula heard voices, one she easily recognized. Stopping at the same corner Kankri had, she peaked over and watched him. She had done this before, so she wasn’t scared of being caught. She had done this before, of course, so she knew when to turn away if she needed to.

That huge sweater of his… She knew that others in their group laughed at him for it, but she thought it fit him too well. It was loud and obvious and attention getting. Perfect for him.

But it did block his pants. Those tight pants that she loved so much hoo boy~ Those tight, tight pants~ She’d love to take those tight pants of his off. Slowly, while trailing her fingers down his….

She stopped herself and shifted her weight and decided to stop trying to look through his sweater. She decided to look at his face instead.

She loved to see his face when he spoke like that. That’s why she loved to watch him when he was with Aranea. She may not have liked Aranea herself, but the way she brought out all those great expressions of his and from this distance she heard the continual babble that seemed to always come from him.

She closed her eyes and listened for an instant. She loved to listen to the dip and flow of his voice. She wanted him to just talk and talk and talk to her. Among other things, but that damned celibate vow he’d made.

She wanted him to be her matesprit. To talk to her dirty and talk her out of her pants and his her hand and talk to her as they watched a movie and she wanted to shut him up with her own mouth, have those busy lips on her cheek and hand and rumble spheres….

She opened her eyes lazily, enjoying her daydream. His face was still very animated, but she saw he was about to turn. She moved around quickly, hiding from him. Teal started to flow across her face.

Time to go, she thought. As she started to walk away, her thoughts were still on him.

Just as his were still on her.


End file.
